An eyelash cosmetic, a representative of which is mascara, has a makeup effect to make eyes striking by curling eyelashes upwards or making the eyelashes thick and long. Conventionally, various types of eyelash cosmetics such as oil-based type, water-in-oil emulsion type, oil-in-water emulsion type and aqueous type have been known. In recent years, a mascara of the oil-in-water emulsion type that can be easily removed with warm water without using a special remover has become popular.
However, the mascara of the oil-in-water emulsion type has a problem that curling imparted to the eyelashes is hard to be maintained while the mascara is excellent in removability (cleansing property), that is, makeup using it can be readily removed. This is because the eyelashes which are physically curled by using a tool such as an eyelash curler lose the curling imparted due to contact with moisture.
On the other hand, the oil-based eyelash cosmetic has an excellent curl-retaining effect as compared with the eyelash cosmetic of the emulsion type such as the oil-in-water type or the water-in-oil type, and also is excellent in long-lasting performance of cosmetic effects such as water resistance (refer to Patent Document 1, paragraph 0009). However, the oil-based eyelash cosmetic has a disadvantage that a special remover is necessary for removing makeup. Hence, studies to improve the removability of the makeup have been intensively conducted. As a solution to the problem, there is proposed an oil-based eyelash cosmetic wherein a sufficient removability for removing makeup with warm water is imparted by blending an oil-soluble resin, a fatty acid soap, a nonionic surfactant having an HLB value of 12 or more and a volatile oil (refer to Patent Document 2). However, according to experiments by the inventors of the present invention, oil-based eyelash cosmetics prepared by using a surfactant such as a fatty acid soap or nonionic surfactant having a high HLB value did not yet exhibit a sufficient removability, and were insufficient in water resistance against sweat and tears.
Further, Patent Document 3 proposes an oil-based eyelash cosmetic containing a wax having a melting point of 55° C. to 70° C., a nonionic surfactant having an HLB value of 5 to 10, and a volatile hydrocarbon oil, and describes that the cosmetic is improved in volume effect, curl-retaining effect and long-lasting performance of cosmetic effects (refer to Patent Document 3). This patent document describes that, in addition to the wax having a melting point of 55° C. to 70° C., a wax having a melting point of more than 70° C. can be used together for adjusting viscosity of the cosmetic or strength of makeup film obtained after drying. However, the patent document also describes that the amount thereof is preferably less than 15% by mass with respect to the mass of the wax having a melting point of 55° C. to 70° C., and, in particular, it is preferred that the wax is substantially not incorporated (refer to paragraph 0017).
Also, Patent Document 4 discloses an oil-based mascara that contains 16.0% of beeswax (melting point 60° C. to 67° C.), 5.5% of high melting point microcrystalline wax (melting point 87° C. to 93° C.), 2.0% of rice bran (melting point 78° C. to 82° C.) and 1.0% of both end-modified organopolysiloxane (melting point 71° C. to 75° C.) as a wax component, and further contains a nonionic surfactant having an HLB value of 6, black iron oxide and the like (refer to Examples 1 to 3). This oil-based mascara contains 16% to 19% by mass of water.